the kitten and the pup
by backthehellup
Summary: "until it was she and he and no one else in the world." [ - 50 sentence challenge - ] KibaOC


**Blame**

When Akamaru's fur goes pink, he doesn't blame her: he's still laughing over the time when her locks had been the same shade.

**Proof**

Naoko's fingers trace across his back, rakes over the thick fabric of his jacket – she needs proof that this is real and they are alive, and he bites her neck softly, earning a quiet chuckle while her fingers stop between his shoulder blades.

**Assistance**

Kiba is pacing back and forth in front of the ER; he doesn't know what to think: his mind is blank with only thought driving him to overbearing guilt being _why can't I do anything to help her_.

**Going**

He doesn't like sending her off, but Konoha isn't her home…yet.

**Birthday**

Kiba is fairly amused when July 7th arrives and the first Naoko greets is his dog.

**Goal**

He has big dreams, wants to be Hokage and show up that Uzumaki kid, protect the village while he's at it; her goal is similar, be a hunter-nin and protect the legacy of her first love.

**Silent**

Kiba is second in terms of loudness only to Naruto, and yet one threat to tattle to a little girl with blue hair has his mouth closing faster than Rock Lee sprinting without the weights holding him down.

**Belittle**

She's tired of being belittled by these strangers and promptly draws her tanto near the beating pulse of his neck with a grin that reminds the dumb blonde kid of a dog-loving kid equally as ferocious.

**Rumor(ed)**

The third night of her stay, she knows there are already rumors spreading about; Kiba grins at her and tells her there's nothing they could do when rumors were true.

**Tip**

When Naoko leaves the training grounds earlier than she usually does, Shino advises his teammate not to be so intimate with the Hyuuga heiress when the kid from Kirigakure was around.

**Idle**

Tic, tic, tic, _tock_: she stares up at the clouds and smiles when she sees it shifting to the shape of a puppy.

**Brother**

Naruto is just a brother, she says, but Kiba is still pretty pissed when said "brother" looks over his shoulder and takes out his tongue in a mocking manner.

**Beneath**

A shinobi must look underneath the underneath, but she's still quite shocked upon finding a silver band on the bottom of her trunk full of valuables.

**Redecorate**

Ino insists on helping the girl redecorate, but Naoko groans when the girl sends one pot of flowers too many and she has to explain, red-faced, why she's sending roses to Kiba so early in the morning.

**Numb**

She can't feel her body, but that's quite odd because the last time she remembers, Kiba is the one with the fatal blow and not her.

**Afterthought**

He tilts his head to the side and adds "well, I guess I like you too much to actually say no." just as an afterthought.

**Dazzled**

When they meet for the first time, they are twelve, and Kiba has never seen a smile so blindingly bright.

**Shield**

She's sobbing into his vest and pressing down on his chest and telling him "stupid, I didn't need your protection!"

**Blacklist**

He's not quite sure how he should tell her that the man she looks up to as a father figure is listed in the bingo book with a bounty that could rival a guard of the daimyou, so Kiba doesn't.

**Misquoted**

Kiba can't control his laughter anymore and stops her from quoting Sakura any further with the seal of a kiss.

**Copying**

He calls her Kitten after Kenshin's death, and she's slightly thankfully that he's trying to keep her teammate alive for her.

**Eighteen**

He tells her he likes her seventeen times that night, for every year that she has lived, but kisses her and whispers I love you when the clock strikes twelve.

**Bottle**

He hears glass breaking from the next room and rushes to see her stranded in the middle of the kitchen with bottle shards at her: for a kunoichi so agile on the field, he really cannot fathom why she's so clumsy back at home.

**Rhythm**

Naoko moves in a natural rhythm that only she hears, and her fighting style is a dance that leaves him in awe.

**Bargain**

"How 'bout we both stay at home and not leave the bed at all today, sounds good, kitten?"

**Alcohol**

Kiba's not actually sure if he'll let her drink ever again – the sloppy kisses and bites trailing down his neck tell him yes, but only when they're alone.

**Wind**

The wind flutters lightly, raising the ends of her kimono only slightly and plays with her short hair easily, and Kiba finds himself captivated all the same.

**Rain**

When it rains, it pours, and she's drenched to the bone but she's still standing in front of her teammate's grave and lets the tears flow with the rain.

**Argument**

Kiba is, frankly, tired of hearing her yell and shuts her up promptly when he unexpectedly tells her he's sorry.

**Note**

He growls under his breath and crumples the parchment of paper in his hands before rushing off to the border between both their lands: he is not giving up that easily.

**Sky**

He is from the Land of Fire, and she from Water, and yet they know when they both look up that they're watching the same sky.

**Dull**

There's a dull throbbing against her head as Naoko rests against the trunk of a tree, thinking all the while just when a certain loud dog lover would save her as she pressed down on the wound on her abdomen.

**Gibberish**

She's speaking nonsense to Akamaru, and Kiba hides a laugh because even his dog is amused by this little girl of his.

**Weakness**

Naoko is the toughest young kunoichi to grace the village hidden within the mist since their fifth mizukage, but even she falls prey to Akamaru's playful tendencies and tricks.

**Hunt**

Kiba is a natural born hunter-nin, so to say; his sense of smell is unlike even the best of nin-dogs, so he keeps wondering why she's the one out there risking her life beneath the mask with red swirl markings.

**Bell**

Kiba tells her the story of the bells and the genin exam, and she tells him how the shinobi from her village would never have passed such a test.

**Familiarity**

Naoko wakes up in shock and her eyes dart from side to side at the unfamiliar darkness surrounding her, but Kiba pulls her closer, mumbles something in his sleep, and she suddenly feels as if the whole world is her home.

**Stumble**

The first time they meet and assess each other's strength, Naoko stumbles out of a bush ungracefully and he laughs at this clumsy little kunoichi, until she unsheathes her tanto and poses into a confident stance.

**Red**

It's the color of her eyes, shifting from blood to rubies, which Kiba finds himself captivated every time.

**Remove**

When she removes the mask from her face, he's standing slack jawed and teary eyed, and Kiba wants nothing more to do but to run up and tell her not to be so rash.

**Callouses**

The first time Kiba holds her hand, he's fairly surprised it's small and dainty and even with callouses from years of sword training, there's warmth that spreads through his whole body slowly but surely.

**Sharp**

"Just how sharp are those canines of yours, Kiba?" he surprises himself by asking her if she'd like to check for herself and bares a grin at the flush on her cheeks.

**Towel**

When it's her turn to fight in the second chunin exam they both undertake, he's yelling at her to throw the towel already when he finds her up against himself; he's not surprised when she asks him to do the same.

**Mask**

He remembers that the first time he has seen her wear Kenshin's hunter-nin mask, it had been him who placed it in front of her face to help hide her tears.

**Laughter**

After the fourth shinobi war, he's not surprised that Naoko rarely ever laughs at all anymore, but he's dying to hear her do so once per day.

**Chance**

It is simply by chance that he is assigned to assist the ambassador from Kirigakure, and laughs a little when she sees him trailing behind like a little puppy to the third son of the Water Daimyou.

**Kick**

Despite being a sword user, Kiba learns the hard way that Naoko's kicks are as powerful as her thrusts… especially when she's pissed and connects her foot where the sun don't shine.

**Length**

He's fairly surprised the moment he sees her long hair traded for short locks barely reaching her nape, but he grins anyway and tells himself _all the more room to bite_.

**Soft**

"The clouds look fluffy." She says and Kiba only grunts in reply as they cuddle around Akamaru's soft fur.

**Lips**

She traces a finger down his cheek, tracing the tear tracks and smiles weakly in his arms when it reaches his lips.

* * *

**a/n**: ugh ugh ugh. my Naruto feels recently. I can't.


End file.
